


First impressions

by SunnyDear



Series: Jily housewarming 100 word drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDear/pseuds/SunnyDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New marauders specific sideblog on Tumblr, so I'm starting a 10 day drabble series about James and Lily's housewarming experiences!</p>
    </blockquote>





	First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> New marauders specific sideblog on Tumblr, so I'm starting a 10 day drabble series about James and Lily's housewarming experiences!

Splintering wood alive with termites. Crumbling stone steps trickling into a garden abuzz with translucent wings. Fading walls – probably white – and views of the sky where there shouldn’t be. Rooms undisturbed by human breath for decades boasted less air than dust and more mould than paint. The walls valiantly mimicked Atlas in strength, the roof the sky in weight. Stairs to the second floor? What stairs? Or floor?  
Full of potential was the positive way to describe it. The house brimming with dormant adventures, echoing with future laughter from visiting friends.  
The house now belonging to Mr and Mrs Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 100


End file.
